Shirou Emiya
Summary Shirou Emiya is the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya and the inheritor of his dream to become a "Hero of Justice". Although an untalented magus, he shows a surprising talent for simple reinforcement magic. He is the protagonist of Fate/stay night and the master of Saber. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B, At least 7-A with Caliburn | 9-B, At most 7-C with Kanshou and Bakuya, At least 7-B to 7-A with Unlimited Blade Works | 9-B, likely 7-C with Kanshou and Bakuya, At least 7-B with Hrunting and Caladbolg II, 7-A with Nine Lives and Excalibur Name: Shirou Emiya Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Magecraft, Can see and snipe accurately from 4 kilometers and has far sharper senses than any normal human, Can reinforce objects and himself with mana, can Copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Regeneration (Low-Mid), possesses a Reality Marble, absurd willpower (Survived being exposed to All The World's Evil through sheer willpower) Attack Potency: Street level (Can reinforce a paper poster into a weapon hard enough to block strikes from a non-serious Lancer) | Wall level (Killed Kirei with the Azoth Sword), at least Mountain level with Caliburn (Killed Berserker seven times with one strike) | Wall level, At most Town level with Kanshou and Bakuya (Managed to parry casual blows from Kuzuki and Archer), At least City level to Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works (Comparable to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, which easily killed Berserker) | Wall level, likely Town level with Kanshou and Bakuya (Duplicates Archer's strength when projecting them, managed to lethally injure Saber Alter in a bad end), at least City level with Hrunting and Caladbolg II (Should be capable of at least a fraction of the power Archer’s are), Mountain level with Nine Lives Blade Works and Excalibur (Destroyed 80% of Berserker's body with Nine Lives Blade Works, and destroyed the Grail with Excalibur in the Normal End) Speed: Superhuman | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15, with 45 reactions, projection of Caliburn grants Shirou a watered down version of Saber’s speed and skill and allows him to keep up with Berserker) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Same value as Fate route, able to keep up with servants) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions, likely faster with Nine Lives Blade Works (nine near-simultaneous sword swings) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ, Class PJ with Caliburn | Class KJ, at most Class TJ with Kanshou and Bakuya, Class PJ with Unlimited Blade Works | Class KJ, likely Class TJ with Kanshou and Bakuya Class PJ with Nine Lives Durability: Wall level (Can handle being sent flying into a wall 20 meters away by a kick) | Wall level (Regeneration and Avalon make him difficult to kill) | Wall level, At least City level with Rho Aias (Should be greater in effectiveness compared to his Heaven’s Feel projection with all seven petals) | At least Wall level (His body essentially became a suit of swords, allowing him to survive blows from Kirei that would normally kill him instantly), At least City level with Rho Aias (Survived and helped overpower a direct attack from Excalibur) Stamina: Extremely high. His willpower lets him move even in a grievous state. In Heaven's Feel, he survived and kept on fighting for hours after releasing the Shroud of Martin, even after repeatedly projecting past his limits. Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with weapons | Extended melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya and Unlimited Blade Works | Extended human melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, hundreds of meters with Excalibur Standard Equipment: Avalon, the Shroud of Martin (Only in Heaven's Feel). Intelligence: Academically average. Otherwise, he is a combat genius. Has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind that lets him calmly analyze the situation and consider multiple possibilities in the heat of battle. Weaknesses: Shirou is inexperienced, and has limited magic power and resistance to magic attacks. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Reinforcement (強化 kyouka):' A magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receive the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this to application Shirou can even able to create bow out of a branch tree, repair a soccer ball and generally change the shape of an object. '- Projection (投影 touei):' Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. The only exception is Shirou who has surprising skill at understanding the internal structure of objects and possess an unique Reality Marble. *'Tracing (トレース toresu):' Shirou's unique magecraft. Thanks to his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works (see below), his mind records any weapon Shirou had ever saw. He can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The later part is especially useful when Shirou traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows him to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of his projections depends on Shirou's image of the weapon and his own strength of belief. :Normally the projected Noble Phantasms suffer a rank downgrade but there are cases when Shirou is able to match Noble Phantasms evenly thanks to his rigid belief in his projections. According to Word of God, the only clear limitation of Shirou is that he cannot copy divine constructs like Ea or Excalibur, although he can attempt to create something close to them. Also that because of his sword attribute he's more accustomed to project melee weapons instead of ranged armaments, shields and else. Shirou has managed to trace: Gae Bolg, Kanshou and Bakuya, Avalon, Rule Breaker (not on the Fate route), Caldabolg II (not on the Fate route), Hrunting (not on the Fate route) Caliburn (only seen in the Fate Route, likely traced in other routes as well), Excalibur (only an inferior replica is possible and using it is still a suicide move). *'Unlimited Blade Works (無限の剣製 Mugen no Kensei):' Emiya Shirou's Reality Marble that records and stores every weapon he ever saw. His internal world has limitless resources to create any weapon then brought forth by Shirou's tracing. In UBW route he eventually learns how to manifest his internal world in reality, similar to Archer. By chanting a small poem as incantation (see bottom page) Shirou can call his Reality Marble to replace the physical world around him. His internal world is similar to a barren lifeless field filled with swords. He can call any number of weapons he previously recorded and unleash them on his opponent from all sides. This is very similar in fashion to Gate of Babylon but Shirou's version requires no magic to use and instant. In turn maintaining Unlimited Blade Works strains him heavily and costs great amounts of magic power. Also recording any new weapon besides which was already kept in UBW costs extra energy. '- The Shroud of Martin:' A piece of red burial cloth wrapped around Shirou's left arm in Heaven's Feel. At some point he lost his arm and the dying Archer offered his own as replacement. The Shroud seals away the invasive power of the Servant and keeps Shirou alive. By unwrapping the cloth though Shirou can access all the memories and power of Archer including his ability to project but at excessive cost. Without the protection of the Shroud Shirou is doomed to eventually die and both his mind and body gradually breaks down in the process. In turn he gains the physical powers comparable to a Servant and can perform projection a few times before eventually dying. File:Shirou_Emiya.jpg|"Trace on, Trigger off. Nine Lives Blade Works!" NLBWHF.gif|Shirou using Nine Lives Blade Works against Berserker *'Nine Lives Blade Works:' Shirou projects Berserker's weapon and uses a variation of his Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives. He performed 9 consecutive slashes, 8 before Dark Berserker could even finish his own attack. Shirou also replicated Berserker's striking power with them. Thanks to Illya's assistance Shirou managed to kill all 9 lives of Berserker in one move. Because this ability is just loosely related to the weapon and more connected to Berserker himself, there are theories that only HF route Shirou can perform this move. Note: Shirou's skills and abilities vary depending on the three routes of the game. It can be concluded though that eventually each Shirou reaches the same height of power, which should be roughly on the level of Archer. Key: Base | Fate | Unlimited Blade Works | Heaven’s Feel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7